Matrix the missing chapter
by mini-coops
Summary: Im not telling you too much, if you like Matrix,read and review please!
1. The mysterious guest

His name was Neo, his real name anyway, his companions and acquaintances called him Jack Black, he wouldn't reveal his secret identity, they wouldn't understand. He was a blacksmith-hence the name Jack Black and worked all day making arms for the knights and their duels. Neo wouldn't understand why he couldn't fight, after all his powers were phenomenal, but they were his orders, to stay inconspicuous, try to be one-of-the-crowd, and most importantly, not to let anyone find out the truth.  
  
He slaved away day and night wondering when this anguish would end; he hated living in the past. He was told he would know when the time was right. There was only two things that kept him sane; one- his pretty maiden Trinity otherwise known as Elizabeth, she was his one true love. The other thing was the knowledge and the power inside him. Knowing that one-day, possibly in the near future, he could stop the inevitable and maybe overcome the future cataclysm of the Matrix.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Neo was asleep and was abruptly woken by a soft knocking on his door, he kissed Trinity on the forehead and whispered "goodbye", he had a strong feeling who it might be, and he anticipated that the time had come.  
  
"Good evening," Said a familiar scratchy voice. Neo's anticipations had been erroneous for it was not the man he thought it would have been, he was tall and beefy with a bush of wild hair that was covered by his hood. He was wearing dark glasses, a mysterious guy with no distinguishing features but a defiant posture that Neo felt meant business.  
  
"Who are you," said Neo is his usual speech of minimal words. "That doesn't matter, all that matters is who you think I am," Neo found this ambiguous, this way of conversation was very familiar but was it really him, or some one pretending to be him.  
  
Neo peered closer.... he was right! It was he! And it was time! Neo turned around, "Sorry Trinity, this has to be done without you, I hope you understand". 


	2. Journey into the forest

"Come with me," said Morpheous, I'm going to show you something, show you why you are here. Morpheous walked quite a way, deep into the forest, out of the town. The silence was quite awkward, but Neo felt welcome in Morpheous's presence. "Here," said Morpheous simply and pointed to a television screen. "How come there's a..." Neo started "Don't ask pointless questions Neo!" interrupted Morpheous with a gratuitously aggravated tone. "Do you not remember anything I've taught you?!" Neo felt ashamed and obediently watched the screen, it was a picture of what looked like a pretty regular man clothed in a suit and carrying a suitcase, Neo wondered why this man was so important, he wanted to ask why, who, what? But decided against it after the previous debacle.  
  
"The world is what it is, because of this man. He is known as the creator, admired by some, feared and hated by others. He is the future, he is our enemy. He is the one who made the Matrix, the first Matrix that is. Neo do you remember what happened a few months ago, before we...came to this place?  
  
"Not much. I was with Trinity, in our room it was after the party. Suddenly I started feeling all dizzy and I must've passed out and fallen unconscious, the next thing I knew I was here!"  
  
"Let me tell you what happened. Some body, I don't know who, hacked into the Matrix mainframe and meddled about, he knew the basic equities but the mainframe is a perplexing thing and inexperienced people should not mess around with it. He didn't do anything too severe at first until his companion came in. Something happened, I'm not sure, I don't have all the information yet but he made a glitch in the Matrix and we ended up in the past some how. This information came from a very unreliable source so I don't know how accurate it is. Yet I do know one thing. We can stop it. The creator, the Father of the Matrix has just been born and will create he Matrix in 20 years unless we do something about it. I know it seems treacherous but we have to find him, and kill him."  
  
"Kill a baby?"  
  
"Yes, before it's too late!" 


	3. Baby's house

"So how far away is this man, I mean baby?" asked Neo  
  
"Just a couple of miles South, not long now,"  
  
Neo had many questions that were buzzing through his mind and his heart was hammering, he was afraid. He may be saving the world after all but how could any one kill a baby? And was stopping the Matrix really a good thing? After all the majority of the people in the future agreed with it only the people in Zion wanted a real life. The future also worried Neo, if they changed the future by stopping the Matrix what would the consequences be? If the Matrix had never existed, Neo may not have met Morpheous so they could not be walking now to stop it- Neo was very confused and decided not to share his anxiety with Morpheous.  
  
Meanwhile, Morpheous was assembling a plan. They reached the edge of the forest, Morpheous pointed and whispered,  
  
"That house over there, No. 17."  
  
It was night; no one was out on the street. The sky was completely jet black apart from a very palpable full moon that gave an eerie glow on whatever town they were in.  
  
They crept slowly up to the house with black masks on to hide their identity. If they were caught, their only alibi was Trinity can it was blatant that the police would not believe the wife, they good thing was they had no motive, not the police would know anyway. They were more likely to arrest some one who was acquainted with the baby.  
  
All they had to do was pick the lock, creep up the stairs and kidnap the baby. It sounded easy in their minds but the hardest part was the killing, how, and where?  
  
Morpheous saw the angst expression on Neo and reassuringly said "Let's take it one step at a time, if we're going to do this you have to trust me."  
  
They cautiously crept round to the back garden opening the gate with alert senses checking everywhere they trod for any signs of civilians or, worse than that, police. Neo swerved rapidly around to find that the distinct sound of leaves crunching was a squirrel.  
  
"Don't panic Neo," said Morpheous as he picked the lock. "Just a few more minutes,"  
  
They opened the door as silently as possible as stepped into the house.  
  
"Weren't expecting us were you?" said a deep voice.  
  
"Oh shit!" exclaimed Neo. 


	4. Morpheous, is that you?

"Mr.Anderson, its just great to see you again!" exclaimed Agent Smith. "What the hell are you doing here!?" shouted Neo. "Your question is an fascinating one," he said as he paced the room. "How can I be alive when this is the real world? Unless Mr. Anderson you have been stupid, been fooled. The wool has been pulled over your unresponsive eyes."  
  
Morpheous and Neo continued to glare at him without saying anything, Neo was apprehensive towards him and a million questions buzzed through his mind. His heart was hammering like a drum. Agent Smith finally spoke;  
  
"Don't you want to know what I'm doing here? Or should I just leave you in suspense...?" "Of course I bloody want to know!" Neo started to reach for his sword; it was the best weapon he could find in this year. "You are in the Matrix, and the Matrix can do funny things to you. It is a programme, so some one controls it. Which basically means anything can happen." He clicked his fingers and suddenly the room was filled with clones, exact replicas of Agent smith. "Don't make any sudden moves or you'll be dealing with one of my friends here!" he continued.  
  
"Yes," the clones said simultaneously and clicked their necks. Morpheous winced, he hated the sound of bones clicking.  
  
"So are we imagining things, or what?" asked Neo.  
  
"Let's just say that I am the new leader. I now rule all this! All this world.... is mine!" said Agent Smith maliciously.  
  
"If this is the "new" world then how come I'm even existing?"  
  
"When you passed out you were not dead but not alive, you were half a person. So when everyone else died you were still half-living so you survived into the 22nd century,"  
  
"What about Morpheous, why isn't he dead?"  
  
"He is dead Mr.Anderson, and I thought he'd' have told you to trust no one, he'd be very ashamed of you if he was alive!"  
  
"Now you must die!" yelled Morpheous enthusiastically. Neo stared, perplexed, as Morpheous morphed in front of his own eyes, into Agent Smith!  
  
Every single one of the Clones revealed machine guns that were concealed under their jackets.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" exclaimed Neo! He only had a sword! 


	5. The end

Neo had to think fast, there was no way he could survive the blast of a thousand bullets! And then he realised he was in the Matrix and he could do almost anything.  
  
"There is no spoon," he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Go on, shoot me, take your best shot!" Neo yelled bravely.  
  
"Shoot!?" said Agent Smith incredulously, " Ok, your wish is my command. Take him out!"  
  
Neo heard the click of hundreds of triggers being pulled; he was petrified, what if it all failed? And then he thought of Trinity and with that thought he exerted all his power and effort into stopping the bullets, and it worked. At least one thousand bullets stopped mid-air before plummeting to the ground. Some of the clones gasped but the 'real' one just stood there shaking his head and laughing.  
  
"I should've known...but if you think just because you can stop a few bullets you are all-powerful all-mighty god, then you better think again, do you really believe you can kill us all?"  
  
"Anything is possible," exclaimed Neo and gestured the Agent smith's in the famous karate move Morpheus taught him many years ago.  
  
The clones advanced toward Neo who aggressively snap-kicked their heads. He grabbed his sword and swung frantically at the lines of agents before him, who fell to the floor; it was hopeless though, there were too many of them. Suddenly the door was smashed down and there was a brief pause as everyone stared at Trinity.  
  
Neo gave her a look as if to say 'Sorry'. She nodded. She threw him a Rifle. "How?" he asked  
  
"This is the matrix, we're still plugged in!"  
  
He shot madly at the clones. Some dodged the bullets while others were too slow. He eventually ran out of ammo and stood helplessly, he looked around for trinity but agents surrounded him, blocking his view.  
  
As the agents continued to fight Neo ran to Trinity and while he hit them back whispered in her ear "Come on let's get out of here!"  
  
He placed his arm around her waist and flew up in the air, like superman. The great force he had managed to break the roof and as they were in the air they saw the house collapse into smithereens. The roof wounded their heads and their bones were badly bruised.  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit selfish what we just did, we could've stopped them? Stopped the Matrix." Enquired Trinity, yelling over the din of the rushing air through which they were soaring. "Why would we want to do that?" said Neo.  
  
"What...." Trinity was stopped mid-sentence; she was in too much of a state of shock to finish. Neo had morphed into Agent smith!  
  
"Neo's still in the house!" screamed Trinity!  
  
THE END. 


End file.
